


隔离感（七）

by wk_mapledust



Series: 隔离感 [9]
Category: SNH48, SNH48 GROUP RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wk_mapledust/pseuds/wk_mapledust
Relationships: kaju, 卡鞠, 李艺彤/鞠婧祎, 青彤
Series: 隔离感 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608616





	隔离感（七）

李艺彤刚下飞机，就被北京冬天的寒风吹得凌乱，差点没站住。她还要坐两小时车前往郊区，接着进行新剧的拍摄工作。

鞠婧祎所在的节目现场，综艺《古风美人》的录制工作正在略有些尴尬的气氛中继续进行，嘉宾粉丝都还没能习惯，但也让这档节目从一开始便有了些关注和话题。

电视剧《灯影》是李艺彤稍早时候参加面试的了，这个原创的女二号本来定的不是她，奈何之前的女二号看上了别的剧组的另一个角色，于是爽了约。李艺彤直到11月下旬才突然接到公司的消息，问她接不接，要立刻进组，12月初就开拍。尽管她吐槽了许多次这实在是太急了，其他原定的工作计划也被打乱，生日会也得延后，但机会当然不能放过。

《古风美人》开播以来争议不断，尤其是对鞠婧祎和其他两位主咖。鞠婧祎也不是当初面对“四千年美女”炒作的小白了，明白她该担起部分节目的讨论和流量，不管是红是黑，有讨论度就好。某个时刻她也反思自己是不是不适合综艺，但这是工作。

李艺彤在网上搜罗了一大堆保暖用品和自热美食。刚进组的时候实在有些混乱，她忙来忙去最后被冻得差点非常丢人地当场哭出来。

又是一场夜戏，李艺彤裹着军大衣凌晨才下班。这军大衣丑是丑，但保暖效果是真的好，她吸了吸被冻得通红的鼻头，时不时打个寒颤。

因为实在过于偏僻，拍摄现场附近没有酒店，只有宾馆。好不容易回到房间，她就差整个人贴到暖气片上，“暖气片就是我的人生之光”！助理见怪不怪地看了她一眼，提醒她明天的上班时间，离开时替她关上了门。

把座椅挪到靠近暖气片的位置，划开手机就发现聊天软件上提示的红点。

扫过对方发来的消息，李艺彤熟练地长按语音：“我回来了！”“太冷了，北京怎么这么冷！”“你一定没有体会过凌晨的北京郊区，天呐爸爸，我快冻哭了。”“一边瑟瑟发抖还要一边演戏，我的天，我到底是怎么坚持过来的？！”

“现在才下戏吗？”

对方一如既往的秒回。

“嗯，你居然还没睡。”

“等你回复呢。”“你快去洗个热水澡，我等你出来。”“烧点热水，用我给你买的那个热水壶，别用酒店的。”

“开视频吗？”

邀请链接立刻发了过来。

鞠婧祎已经洗漱完毕，换上了深蓝的睡衣。她浑身透着提不起劲的萎靡气息，一看就知道是硬撑到这个时间等她下班。

本就不大的房间渐渐暖和起来，李艺彤拿了个盒子垫在手机背后，视角正对着她的床。军大衣被随意地扔在椅子上，她一边拿出睡衣一边听鞠婧祎慵懒地说话。

有点人声就好。

手机就这样开着，李艺彤钻进了浴室。

房间的布局鞠婧祎早就看厌了，她无聊地刷手机，偶尔漫无目的地打量李艺彤的房间。床头柜上多了两个空着的饼干包装，充电器依然挂在电源上，枕头边放着她的新卫衣。隐隐约约能听到房间里传来一些杂音，也不知道是不是淋浴的水声。实在无聊，她又翻了翻接下来几期《古风美人》的剧本。节目早期的流量和讨论度是有了，但也得要展现自己的实力。她还在犹豫到底选择哪一个表演。

李艺彤一如既往，除了内衣外，只套着衣服就出来了，下摆刚好到大腿。她侧对着手机，两条长腿在画面里晃啊晃，然后慢慢被浅色的长裤套上，到腰部。她又把腰间的衣服牵出来，理好。

“再等我5分钟，我去吹头发。”依然是风风火火的样子，李艺彤心情很好地冲她笑。

“快去快去。”鞠婧祎也笑着看她。

李艺彤把头发全部梳上去，斜分，露出额头，这个样子会让人觉得有些凶，特别是一双大眼睛盯着你的时候。

“我回来了！洗完澡舒服多了。”

“身上暖和了吧。”

“嗯！”凶凶的脸，却很乖巧地坐在视频前。

“明天什么时候过来呀？”李艺彤的声音十分轻快，她举着手机，瘫倒在床上。

“有个采访，结束的时候估计两三点。之后我就过来。”

“那到这边估计5点吧，我这边多半还没完。”

“附近有商场吗，我找个地方等你？”

“要不直接来我酒店？”

“这样好吗？”

“我跟前台说一声。”

“那干脆我明晚住你那儿吧，后天直接去机场。”

“好啊！不过你来得及吗？”李艺彤侧过身，睡衣下摆往上卷起，露出了她的腰线。

鞠婧祎仰头喝完矿泉水瓶里最后一口，随手把瓶子丢进垃圾桶。

“来得及。”

她瘦瘦小小的一只，每次李艺彤看到她这种居家朴素的样子，都难免想要抱住她，把她揉进怀里。

冬天天暗得早，李艺彤下戏回酒店，在路上就问起助理近期的安排，抵达房间门口时正好说完，于是在门口道了别。

李艺彤确认助理已经走远，才慢慢关上房门，上锁。

上一次见面是什么时候来着？几个月前拍摄总选单？北京上海来回奔波的间隙？

“回来啦。”鞠婧祎瘫在沙发里正在看剧本，李艺彤从她平淡的语气中读到了欣喜的意味，就像她微微翘起的嘴角一样。

“嗯，我回来了。等我换身衣服我们就去恰饭。”

李艺彤一边把包扔到床上，一边从衣柜里拿出提前准备的新衣。

“等多久了呀？”

“没多久，下午耽搁了会儿。Judy跟我说最近有几个新剧本，让我找时间看看接哪个。”鞠婧祎摘下眼镜，将剧本倒扣在自己脸上。看了一小时，她有些累了。

李艺彤刚套上衬衫，听她提起不自觉地仰起头转换思维。

“明年不是说要接48的戏？”

“48的……八字还没一撇，到时候再说吧。”鞠婧祎伸了个懒腰，剧本从她脸上滑到了怀里，她捞起剧本，非常不客气地把双腿挂到了扶手上。

李艺彤正在系衬衫纽扣，从鞠婧祎的角度能看到她的半个背和肩部。

“你多穿一点啊，外面冷。”

“我知道，早就准备好了的。”李艺彤拿起另一件针织衫认真地穿上。

像是有什么在心里痒痒的，鞠婧祎舔了舔唇，将剧本随手一扔，向李艺彤走了过去。

“怎么了——唔——”她的针织衫才扣上了一个纽扣。

鞠婧祎将她压倒在床上，双手拉着她的手固定在头顶，十指紧扣。

呼吸间，满是热切。

怪不得今天感觉哪里有些奇怪，原来是这样。她又想起鞠婧祎曾经说的话：“我必须要确定，是你在这儿才行。”

李艺彤闭上眼，投入深吻之中。

等到两人出门时，已经7点过了，鞠婧祎把头发扎了起来，戴上了口罩和帽子，李艺彤卸妆之后有些肆无忌惮，但还是听鞠婧祎的话乖乖戴上了口罩。

街上人不多，两人选了半天最后还是决定去吃日料。要了个小包厢，门口用布帘隔开，有些深夜食堂的感觉。

李艺彤不吃生食，两人点了些烤物、玉子寿司和炒饭，外加一壶清酒。

浅浅一壶清酒，不到醉人的程度，刚好。

李艺彤看着鞠婧祎有些肿的嘴唇，忽然不知道该说什么。

要说些什么呢，平日里手机聊天、视频，该说的不该说的统统都说过了，突然人到了面前，比起要说些什么，感受她这个人在身边反倒是第一要务。

鞠婧祎也在看她，就像是一直看不够一样。

李艺彤知道。

从那一年开始，鞠婧祎看她的视线就变了味道。

菜品一道道上了来，她给鞠婧祎倒酒。

好像整个人都飘在云里，脚底下不是坚实的土地，清冽的酒香加重了这种感觉。

她明明还没喝呢，怎么就飘了？

鞠婧祎倒是端起一杯直接喝了个干净。

“你慢点”，李艺彤笑了两声，又给她斟上。

“莫得事莫得事。”鞠婧祎也冲她笑。

这些动作反而给她增加了些“人气”。

大厅里突然传来熟悉的音乐声，是《叹云兮》。

李艺彤调侃她：不得了不得了，鞠姐火了鞠姐火了。

鞠婧祎接下她的应承，倒也没多说什么。

几杯酒下肚，想要分享出去的今日日常反而被取代，什么都不及现在好好看看她。

鞠婧祎喜欢看李艺彤，看她的眉眼，看她的嘴唇。从很久以前就好喜欢了，喜欢得心里发烫。

李艺彤叽叽喳喳地说着，今天拍戏依然是下地工作，想起老早之前看过的一部洞穴探秘电影，里面有个镜头印象特别深，就是一群人去洞穴探秘，结果迷路，被洞穴里的怪物盯上。在紧张的艰难逃生过程中，主角在短暂的休息时间里梦见自己终于出去了，但是画面却很诡异，她踩在一堆骷髅头堆砌的小山上，爬向外面的光。这也说不好是结局或者仅仅是她的梦。

李艺彤几乎不会对普通朋友说这些，她知道大部分人多半无法接受。她从不愿让别人感到困扰，她也害怕别人因此而讨厌她。

鞠婧祎对惊悚片不是特别有兴趣，但是很乐意听她说。她明白李艺彤的如履薄冰，也明白自己的特殊。

李艺彤将鞠婧祎喜欢的菜品挪到她面前，又给她倒满了酒，给自己倒的时候突然手抖，酒洒了出来，沾到她手指上。

鞠婧祎眼神发直，像是魔怔了一样。

她抢在李艺彤擦干净手指之前拉过她的手，将食指和中指含进嘴里。

李艺彤本来想说：天呐爸爸，这是什么百合小说漫画情节！

但在鞠婧祎温软的舌头触碰她的手指时，她完全失去了说话的能力。

她面颊发烫，微微屈起手指，在鞠婧祎口中探寻。

牙齿没有敌意，跟舌头串通好了一起将她俘获，隐约间似有水声。

鞠婧祎发出轻微的呻吟。

放在平日，李艺彤是绝对不敢这么做的。尽管她和鞠婧祎的关系到如今已经是密不可分的了，但是她依然害怕，依然不敢僭越。她从来不怀疑，一旦关系暴露，她绝对是被抛弃的那一个。

但她也从未想过放弃这段莫名其妙的，感情。

如果能称得上的话。

鞠婧祎脸颊绯红，专注地含弄着她的手指。

李艺彤知道绝不是酒的缘故。小鞠的酒量哪儿有这么差。

更糟糕的是，她清楚自己的身体，有些口干舌燥起来。

指间全是粘稠的唾液，连带着自己脸色也变得红润。

幸好菜已经上完，不然万一被服务员看到，那可就丢人丢大发了。

李艺彤脑子里百转千回，乱成一团，这边鞠婧祎慢慢放开她的手。

手指退出之际非常羞耻地带出了滑腻的口水，指间挂着水线慢慢撤回。

李艺彤抬头看天花板，用早就准备好的纸巾擦干了手指。

“咳，炒饭好吃吗？”

鞠婧祎嗓音有些沙哑，说不好是因为什么。

“挺好吃的，我分一些给你？”李艺彤若无其事地拿过鞠婧祎面前的小碗，替她舀了些。

知道她是宁愿饿肚子也不愿长胖的类型，李艺彤细致地斟酌着分量。

“明天……你的戏份怎么样？”

李艺彤差点把自己舌头咬了，如果她还听不懂暗示的话她就是猪！

“还行，就还是要6点起床。”

“嗯。”

鞠婧祎一直是个直接的人，好的坏的，也只有在亲近的人面前才可以直接开口。但她这些年也的确越来越沉默。这种潜在的“威严”是她有意无意塑造的，事实也证明这是个很好的办法，比如哪怕她就住在一二期生楼层拐角的一间房间，其他成员楼上、楼上上的位置，也鲜少出现关于她的普通的或是劲爆的八卦。哪怕“觊觎”她很久，如今也没人敢来敲她房间的门。虽说有些不近人情，但这的确让她轻松了很多。哪怕是如今，她也并不擅长应对无谓的套近乎。工作必须的话，当然另当别论。

但对李艺彤来说，就是另一番情况了。

鞠婧祎从不干涉李艺彤的交友，但有时候也会在意一些特别的人。

“生日会你打算叫谁啊？”

“圈外的朋友，我肯定不会喊熟人啊。”

“那你生日会延期到啥时候？”

“明年去了，还不知道呢。关姐她们说可能在3月吧，到时候初春，花也开了，挺好的。”

“想好了邀请谁吗？”鞠婧祎将残留的酒液饮下。

“你想来吗？”李艺彤眼睛眯起来，像是非常开心的样子。

鞠婧祎睨了她一眼，缓缓说道：“如果你想要生日会变修罗场的话。”

明白此“修罗场”非彼“修罗场”，李艺彤叹了口气，说：“我还没定，不过肯定不是团里的人。”

“或许可以给你的新剧打打广告。”鞠婧祎随口一提。

“我会好好考虑。”这段时间里并不是第一次感觉到鞠婧祎这样明显的“工作思维”，李艺彤正在努力地适应。既然不是欺骗，既然无伤大雅，既然同时可以为新剧聚集流量，那么何乐而不为？

回到酒店的时间还早，不在大庭广众之下，两人才总算能够舒一口气。

鞠婧祎瘫在床上，小小的身体缩在大衣里，突然让李艺彤想起对鞠婧祎动心的那个冬天，也是在北京。

她走过去。

鞠婧祎向她伸出手。

李艺彤拉住了她。


End file.
